


Questions About Birds

by cest_what



Category: Panic At The Disco, The Like
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinyfic based on a postcard from Scoradh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions About Birds

"I'm, uh –" Z looked at the slip of paper with its carefully traced design, picked out in blues and faded crimson. It was a bird, in simple lines that suggested intricacy. She looked up, tentative and wary of looking like an idiot. "I'm not sure I get it?" she asked. Her voice came out a bit too flat. She hadn't meant to sound sarcastic.

Ryan palmed the back of his neck. The spidery lettering on his wrist flashed for a second, and Z had an insight a moment before he spoke. "It's a tattoo?" he said. The upward inflection was so slight it was barely there, but she could hear the nervousness in his voice all the same. She knew Ryan _well_, now – nearly well enough to get what he was doing here, but not. Not quite. "Or, uh," he said. "It's the design for one. I have – I want to get it too. We could get it together."

"What –" Z could feel herself starting to smile. She bit her lip. "What is this, Ryan?"

He looked up, and his eyes were shining – half mischief and half something that made her want to just press their foreheads together and twine her arms around his spindly shoulders and never let go. He took a breath and removed his other hand from behind his back. In it there was a bouquet of shocking, velvet-soft peacock feathers, perfect plumes tangled together. He held it out, tilting his head to the side. There was a question in every line of him.

"Will you marry me, Z Berg?"


End file.
